


words that go together well

by helsinkibaby



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Michelle out for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words that go together well

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic prompt for birthdays-someone being serenaded by a Beatles song on their birthday.

Tony makes an extra special effort on the first birthday that he and Michelle spend together. He sends flowers, buys her a necklace that is subtle, not too showy, but nice enough that her voice momentarily fails her when she sees it. He spoils her all day and in the evening, takes her for dinner to her favourite restaurant. 

The food is as wonderful as the company, the wine as sparkling as her eyes, her smile and when she tells him that this is the best birthday she's ever had, it's the nicest compliment he's ever received. 

He's driving so limits himself to one glass of wine, meaning she's leaning on him quite a bit as they make their way to the car. She smiles up at him and he can't help himself; he takes her in his arms and begins dancing with her right there in the parking lot. She rolls her eyes as he begins to sing the song she was named for but she is smiling like this is something she could get used to. 

He knows he could, for the rest of his life. 


End file.
